Massage Sex
by Messedup223
Summary: Diulang tahunnya Kris mendapat hadian spesial berupa seorang perawan yang menemani dimalam pergantian umurnya. NC! Genderswitch KRISTAO/TAORIS.


HBD daddy Kris tercintahnya mommy jitaw :* kali ini author mau bagi-bagi ff super duper rated m! Soalnya ini ultah si daddy yang maha mesum, so author di sogok biar bikinnya rated m :(

Dan maaf ya untuk yang satu ini GS, oh ya author lagi demen sama kecantikannya zizi sih.

Kris baru saja membuka pintu bar, puluhan orang sudah menyambutnya dengan meriah di dalam.

"Happy Birthday Bro" teriak pria tak kalah jauh dari umurnya.

Sambil membawa terompet, ia menghampiri pria yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Yo, Bro! Kenapa telat?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak sang sahabat.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh seraya melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Dirinya berjalan untuk menghampiri segelas Whiskey yang ada di meja bar.

"Inikan pesta untukku kenapa harus repot-repot datang awal" jawabnya dingin. Sudah tidak asing, memang perwatakannya begitu.

Chanyeol mendekat, "ya, ya, terserahmu. Tapi Kris yang benar saja ini bar! Kau hanya duduk saja tanpa ingin melirik perempuan?" Jerit Chanyeol tidak tahan.

Kris yang berusia genap 27 tahun, usia yang matang untuk menikah belum juga memiliki kekasih. Hell, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak gemas?

Kris melirik keadaan sekitar, memang banyak perempuan cantik dan seksi di ruangan ini tapi dirinya tidak mau sembarangan menanam benihnya untuk malam ini.

"Yeol, benihku harus masuk dalam sangkar yang tepat" ujarnya seakan mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

Tapi bukan itu maksud kebaikan hati sang sahabat. Chanyeol mendengus, sahabatnya ini kalau melihat wanita selalu pikirannya di selangkangan. Percuma juga dirinya mewanti-wanti sang sahabat untuk menikah sedangkan sang sahabat saja tidak peka.

"Ya terserahmu saja. Tapi setelah pesta berakhir, ikut aku. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu yang spesial bro!" Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan keras sambil menyeringai juga.

Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Kris, berbaur dengan puluhan tamu pesta undangan Kris yang dirinya buat sebagai kejutan.

Sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol membawa Kris ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Guangzhou. Kris hanya menatap heran Chanyeol ketika pria itu memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dengan tulisan 'M+ Build'

"Chan, tempat apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris ia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menelfon seseorang sepertinya.

"Ah iya, nyonya. Sudah disiapkan? Begitu ya? Ok teman saya sudah berada disini tolong ya berikan yang sangat spesial untuknya. Ah iya nyonya terimakasih" Chanyeol berbicara dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak Kris ketahui.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Kris. "Yuk! Kita ke dalam" ujarnya sambil menyeret Kris yang ogah berjalan.

Ketika mereka masuk ke gedung itu, seorang wanita berumur menyambut mereka. Dandannya tidak biasa, memakai rok mini dan kerah rendah menampilkan belahan dadanya yang masih montok.

"Chanyeol. Inikah tamu spesialnya?" Tanyanya sambil mengerling genit ke arah Kris.

Kris mendesah, apa-apaan Chanyeol! Mau mendekatkan perempuan tua itu dengan dirinya? Ya ampun! Itu bukan tipenya.

"Ya, nyonya. Sudah siapkan pesananya?"

Si nyonya tertawa genit yang membuat Kris merasa jijik dengan gincunya. "Tentu saja, yang perawan kan?"

Kris merasa aneh ketika wanita tua itu menyebut kata perawan? Ada maksud terselubung apa ini? Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta jawaban tapi Chanyeol malah meledeknya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu bro! Yasudah aku tinggal dulu ya mau beli rokok di depan" pamitnya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, nyonya itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Nah Tuan Kris, karena teman anda sudah memesan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan juga mahal mari ikut saya. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Chaeyong kau bisa memanggilku nyonya Chee" ujarnya sambil mengamit tangan Kris dan menariknya kesuatu ruangan.

Kris tidak mengerti, wanita tua itu mau membawa dirinya kemana?

Disinilah mereka, disebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan lampu yang minim. Di depan Kris, terdapat seorang perempuan tinggi dan cantik. Sedang menunduk sesekali menatap dirinya malu-malu.

"Tuan Kris, perkenalkan ini Zitao. Murid baru disini, walaupun baru aku jamin servisnya pasti memuaskan" ujarnya.

Kris tetap tidak mengerti, apasih maksud nyonya ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian ngobrol dulu yah. Zitao, layani Kris dengan semaksimal mungkin" ujar nyonya Chee.

Zitao mengangguk. Nyonya Chee meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Zitao mulai menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

Dia tampan! Astaga. Tubuhnya tinggi dan bagus.

"Apakah anda ingin langsung memulainya?" Tanya Zitao ragu.

Suaranya lembut sekali, pikir Kris.

"Maksudnya?" Kris masih tetap tidak mengerti.

"Pijat plus. Setelahnya aku akan melayani anda" ujar Zitao frontal.

Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Gila, dasar Chanyeol dirinya sudah bilang dia tidak ingin bermain untuk malam ini, tapi sahabatnya itu malah menawarkan ini?.

"Bagaimana Tuan?" Zitao meminta persetujuan.

"Y-ya terserah kau saja"

Yah, mau di tolakpun mubazir.

Zitao tersenyum, "Ayo ikut saya"

Disinilah mereka, di dalam kamar yang terdapat satu ranjang dan sofa. Zitao menbawa Kris ke sebuah sofa panjang dari kayu dekat dengan jacuzi kecil.

Zitao menyuruh Kris berbaring disana setelah Kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Zitao memerah melihat body pelanggannya yang menggoda. Ini pengalaman pertamakalinya namun dirinya harus semaksimal mungkin melihat Kris sepertinya tipe lelaki yang berhasrat tinggi.

Zitao juga hanya mengenakan underwear dan bikininya. Kris hampir bersiul melihat payudara besar Zitao.

Zitao menyuruh Kris untuk berbaring tengkurap, pria itu sudah tidak memakai apa-apa. Zitao mendekat, mengambil handbody.

Tangan mungil dan halus Zitao mulai membelai punggung Kris yang langsung disahut desahan pelan pria itu. Kemudian tangannya turun ke pantatnya yang kencang yang pasti hasil olahraga dan gym.

Terus membelai bagian pantat tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu seperti biji diantaranya. Zitao kembali memerah. Lima belas menit kemudian, Zitao menyuruh Kris untuk membalikan badan.

Perutnya yang terdapat beberapa kotak membuat Zitao salah tingkah. Zitao duduk diatas kaki Kris dan pria itu hanya memandang tubuh indah Zitao.

Kembali tangannya membelai perut sampai ke dada, terkadang ketika lutut Zitao menyentuh kejantanan Kris dan membuatnya mendesah.

Zitao setengah tengkurap diatas tubuh Kris untuk meraih dada bidangnya, bagian kewanitaanya yang ditutupi celana dalam pink menggesek penis Kris.

Penisnya tegang dan Kris mendesah tak tahan. Zitao sedikit gemetar merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di daerah kewanitaannya.

Kris meraih pinggang Zitao dan berbisik, "Kapan aku akan memasukimu?" Bibirnya dekat dengan bibir Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum menggoda, "Sabar Tuan"

"Kris. Panggil aku Kris"

Zitao mengangguk dan kembali beraksi diatas tubuh Kris sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggoda penis sang pria.

Terlalu tegang Kris hampir saja melorotkan celana dalam dan menghajar lubangnya dengan miliknya yang besar dan panjang.

Zitao turun dari tubuh Kris yang membuatnya mendesah kecewa namun tak urung kala Zitao memegang kejantanannya erat.

Yah, penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan siap menumbuk lubang itu langsung di gapai erat oleh Zitao.

"Ah, shit" Kris berteriak keras saat tangan Zitao mulai naik turun.

Zitao menyeringai, "Cepat sekali bereaksi"

Kris tertawa mendengar ejekan wanita cantik itu "Mana aku tahan melihatmu yang seksi" jawabnya.

Tangan lentik Zitao memompa kejantanan Kris yang sudah ereksi, Kris hanya mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Zitao mengambil kaki Kris untuk mengangkang sementara dirinya mulai menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Kris.

Meniup ujung penis Kris yang memerah, tangannya yang lain menggoda testisnya.

"Aahhh Zitaoohh" Kris ingin keluar namun Zitao menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Kris menatap tajam Zitao yang berusaha melepaskan bra nya. Payudaranya yang besar membuat mata Kris membulat. Kris tidak pernah melihat payudara sebesar ini, jalang yang biasa ia tiduri hanya berdada rata.

Zitao kembali mengggoda penis Kris dengan payudaranya. Kris menjerit nikmat ketika penisnya dijepit oleh payudara Zitao.

Tak hanya dengan payudara, Zitao memasukan penis Kris kemulutnya. Kris kembali mengerang hebat saat merasakan sensasi mulut Zitao. Dirinya akan keluar dan Zitao semakin kencang menghisap penisnya sampai pipinya cekung.

"Ya! Zitao lepaskan aku akan keluar" Kris duduk dan menarik penisnya dari mulut Zitao, mengarahkannya kewajah Zitao.

"Oohhh shit fck ahh"

Spermanya keluar banyak membasahi wajah cantik Zitao.

Zitao menggerutu, "Siapa yang suruh kamu duduk?"

Kris tertawa sambil meremas payudara Zitao. Mencium bibirnya dan berbisik, "Lakukan apa yang kamu mau cantik"

Kris kembali berbaring dengan penis yang kembali tegang.

Zitao meraih sabun cair yang terletak disisi Kris yang berbaring. Kembali menaiki tubuh seksi Kris, Zitao mengolesi sabun cair ke payudaranya dengan gaya menggoda membuat kejantanan Kris yang diduduki pantat Zitao langsung merespon heboh.

Zitao membelai perut Kris dengan payudaranya yang basah karena sabun.

Kris suka ini, sensasi kenyal oleh payudara Zitao kembali mengundang birahi buasnya. Wajahnya mengadah keatas tak tahan. Zitao terus menggesekan payudaranya ke seluruh tubuh Kris. Tangannya juga memijat lengan bisep pria itu.

Duduk di dada Kris, Zitao sedikit menghapus sabun yang tertinggal di payudaranya kemudian ia letakkan di wajah mesum Kris.

Kris yang sedikit tersentak dengan kedatangan benda kenyal itu membelakak matanya, menatap mata sayu Zitao yang seksi.

Tangan Kris meraih payudara Zitao, memilin putingnya dan menggigit payudara satunya.

Zitao mendesah nikmat, tangan Kris begitu besar sehingga pas ketika meremas payudaranya. Mulutnya juga hebat.

Setelahnya Zitao terus menggesekan payudaranya yang montok keseluruh wajah Kris. Pria itu hanya mendesah heboh sambil mengocok penisnya yang ingin dibelai.

Zitao mengakhiri aksinya. Ia mundur sampai di kaki Kris, kembali meraih sabun cair untuk payudaranya.

Setelahnya Kris merasakan penisnya menggesek benda kenyal itu yang licin. Zitao terus menggesek dibawah sana.

"Ahhh ohh yeahhh Zitaoohh. Do morehh"

"Suck ahh my dick plishh" desahnya tak tertolong.

Ini pengalaman pertama yang hebat baginya. Kris segera ingin merasakan vagina Zitao.

Zitao terus menggesekan payudaranya sampai Kris keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Keduanya berpindah ke sebuah ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar, Zitao sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya yang basah. Mereka berciuman dengan Zitao duduk dipangkuan Kris.

Tangan nakal Kris meraih pantat Zitao, sesekali meremas payudaranya. Mereka cukup lama melakukan foreplay.

"Kau ingin aku di diatas apa bawah?" Bisik Zitao terdengar seksi di telinga Kris.

Kris melumat bibir Zitao lama sebelum menjawab. Rasa bibir Zitao bagai Strawberry -jus kesukaannya-

"Aku ingin mendominasi dulu" jawab Kris dengan suara beratnya. Menahan nafas ketika penisnya menusuk pantat Zitao.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Zitao. Mereka bertatapan tubuh Zitao begitu berkilau dimatanya.

Kris kembali mencium bibir seksi itu hingga bengkak. Mereka bertarung lidah dan pria itu yang menenangkannya.

"Kau ganas sekali" Ujar Zitao seraya membali wajah tampan Kris.

Kris menyeringai. "Tentu. Penisku sudah lama tidak masuk ke lubang" ujarnya frontal.

Mereka tertawa.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya ke payudara Zitao. Sedangkan wanita itu mengelus rambut hitam Kris sesekali merintih ketika Kris menggigit dan menghisapnya.

Dibawah sana penis Kris menari diatas vagina Zitao. Wanita itu merasakannya walau sedikit takut membayangkan milik pria itu akan memasuki dirinya.

Kris bangkit dia menatap Zitao dengan pandangan nakalnya. "Nah, sekarang aku akan memanjakanmu" ujarnya merosot kebawah.

Kris melebarkan kaki Zitao menatap vaginanya yang bersih tanpa bulu. Awalnya Zitao malu ingin menutupinya namun secepat kilat Kris mencegahnya.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina Zitao, menghirup wangi daerah kewanitaannya. Kemudian Kris menghisap milik Zitao sambil memainkan klitorisnya.

Zitao melengkung hebat tubuhnya, secepat kemudian dia keluar. Kris langsung menghisap cairan Zitao.

Kris tersenyum memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Zitao.

"Nah sekarang intinya" ujarnya bangga.

Zitao mencoba tersenyum walau didalam hatinya ia merasa takut dan cemas. Benda itu akan memasuki dirinya dan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ini akan terjadi dimana dirinya akan melepaskan mahkotanya. Melihat Kris yang sedang mengocok penisnya dengan kencang.

Kris memposisikan kepala penisnya di depan vagina Zitao.

Zitao memejamkan matanya. Kris berusaha memasukan penisnya dengan kencang ketika ia merasa susah untuk masuk sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Darah.

Ya, Zitao berdarah.

Kris menatap kaget kearah Zitao yang menatapnya cemas.

"Zi, kau perawan?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Zitao mengangguk ragu, oh lord apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Temanmu memasan seorang perawan untukmu. Itu yang kudengar" jawabnya pelan.

Kris memejamkan matanya mengutuk Chanyeol. Gara-gara pria bodoh itu Kris baru saja menghilangkan mahkota seorang perempuan yang sangat ingin sekali ia gagahi.

Kris ingin berhenti namun vagina Zitao menjepit penisnya dengan kencang. Rasanya sempit dan nikmat, Kris butuh bergerak.

"Lakukan saja Kris. Aku tak apa" ujar Zitao meyakinkan pria diatasnya.

"Benarkah?"

Zitao mengangguk. Setelah Kris yakin Zitao siap maka pria itu bergerak dengan cepat menyebabkan ranjang berdecit.

"Oohh ahhh yeaahh krishh fasterrh" Zitao mendesah kencang dibawahnya.

Begitu pula dengan Kris ia semakin bergerak cepat. Jepitan miliknya membuat dirinya lupa sekitar.

Kris terus bergerak menyodok vagina Zitao sampai paling dalam. Zitao baru merasakan ini dan entah kenapa penis Kris cocok dalam lubangnya.

Kris mengubah posisi mereka dengan posisi kuda. Tangan nakalnya meremas payudara Zitao yang bergoyang cepat.

Gerakan Kris semakin cepat sampai terdengar suara pantat yang bertabrakan.

Puas dengan posisi ini, Kris membawa Zitao ke pojok tembok. Mengangkat tubuh Zitao dengan kakinya menggelantung dipinggangnya.

Kris mencium kasar bibir Zitao. Wanita itu terus mengerang dengan gaya percintaan Kris.

"Oohhh Krishh deeper plishh"

Kris semakin bersemangat. "Tentuh sajah sayangh uhh. Milikmu sempit dan begitu nikmat"

Inilah gaya percintaan Kris. Terkesan kasar memang tapi Kris suka dan ia tidak cukup dengan satu ronde dan satu posisi.

Kris terus bergerak bagai orang kesetanan. Penisnya belum menandakan akan keluar oleh karena itu mereka pindah ke ranjang.

Dengan Zitao yang menguasai pergerakan mereka. Pemandangan payudara Zitao yang melambai membuat Kris tergoda. Meraihnya dan mengemut gundukan itu dengan Zitao yang bergerak.

Gerakannya tidak seliar gerakan Kris namun Kris menyukai ini. Kris membantu Zitao ketika ia hampir mendapatkan pelepasan.

Kris membaringkan Zitao dan mencabut penisnya. Ia menggesekan kepala penisnya di mulut vagina Zitao membuat wanita itu mengerang nikmat.

"Krishh cepat masukan" rayunya.

Kris terkekeh, "Sabar sayang, kita punya waktu banyak"

Kris mengocok penisnya di depan lubang vagina Zitao. Sesaat spermanya keluar banyak dan ia mengarahkan ke depan lubang vagina Zitao dan langsung memasukannya membuat Zitao terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba ini.

Kris keluar banyak di dalam Zitao, mereka berdua mendesah nikmat merasakan sensai ini. Sperma Kris yang terlalu banyak sampai keluar dari vagina Zitao.

"Oohhh Krishh"

"Ahhh Zitaoohh"

"Maafkan aku jika aku menghamilimu" ujar Kris dan keduanya tertawa.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan di sebuah jacuzi.

Kris berterimakasih pada Chanyeol telah mempertemukannya dengan Zitao.

Dua minggu berlalu, Zitao masih ingat percintaan pertamanya dengan pria tampan itu. Dia hebat dalam ranjang, penisnya juga besar dan panjang pas sekali dengan miliknya.

Setelah hari itu bagai tersihir Zitao tidak mau menerima tamu lain selain Kris.

Kris pernah meminta nomor ponselnya dan Zitao terus menunggu pria itu menghubunginya.

Sampai ponsel Zitao berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Zitao segera meraih ponsel barunya yang dibelikan Kris dua minggu yang lalu.

Ada nama Kris muncul disana.

Kris Wu

Zi, malam ini hangatkan aku diranjang. Datanglah ke Hotel XXX

:* aku merindukanmu sayang.

Zitao tersenyum ia senang tentu saja walaupun Kris menginginkan tubuhnya tapi ia senang karena ia akan bertemu pria tampan itu.

Dan Zitao akan datang, dirinya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya juga siap. Membaca pesan erotis dari Kris entah kenapa membuat celana dalamnya basah.

Hahahahahaha sudah hot kan? :V aku ngetik ini maraton loh :'V maaf terlalu vulgar soalnya ini suruhan om Kris yang sangat mesum itu :")

Om Kris hbd semoga nambah panjang umur dan anunya. Semakin hebat diranjang :v dan semakin sayang dan zizi :* om kris kapan nambah anak?


End file.
